Scarlet Kisses
by Siren of the Moon
Summary: Seiyo Academy for the Night Wanderers is like any other school... Except that it runs at night and houses the supernatural. When four human students are inducted into the school, they cannot help but catch the interest of the Pureblood Council. However, when students start acting weird and murders arise, the humans haven't just caught the attention of Purebloods...
1. Beginning

- Chapter 1 -

- Beginning -

* * *

A chilling wind swept through the courtyard, tearing leaves from their places in the trees and whisking them into a quick dance before letting them carelessly float to the ground. An owl hooted somewhere in the distance, the moon casting an ethereal silver light over the towering building that was the notorious Seiyo Academy for the Night Wanderers. It cast an ominous dark shadow onto the cobblestones, the towers spiralling high into the air. Windows were lit up with the golden glow of the lights within as the inhabitants of the school rose from their daylight slumber and the place came alive with activity.

It wasn't long before students began to appear onto the courtyard, emerging from the dormitory buildings that were situated either side of the Academy - boys on one side and girls on the other. Low murmurs quickly rose to quick chatter as students greeted each other - some friends, others not. Smiles were exchanged and books swapped hands, homework needed to be hurriedly copied down during the early night breakfast that awaited them in the dining hall inside the establishment.

Inside, in the dining hall, it was brightly lit by the extravagant crystal chandeliers that hung from the cream ceiling. Marble pillars, smooth and highly polished, stretched from the oak panelled floor and reached upwards. Rows and rows of tables had been arranged in an orderly fashion and laden with platters of food and jugs of various drinks that the students were hungrily grabbing for as they piled their china plates high and used the silver cutlery provided for them. Velvet curtains were drawn back from the windows and waiters replaced empty platters with full ones.

At one end of the room, a long table had been placed on a marble platform and, unlike the other tables, had been draped with a silk purple tablecloth. Four ornate chairs were unoccupied despite the food that had been set out and the crystal glasses that were waiting to be filled by the liquids that joined the setting. Few comments were made about the empty table despite the glances that students shot at it, expecting the usual occupants to suddenly appear out of thin air.

Actually, said occupants, were currently elsewhere in the castle-like building. They were in the headmaster's office, all of them looking mildly annoyed as the man behind the mahogany desk spoke to them about his new, completely ridiculous plan. It earned three out of four protests.

"They'd be slaughtered,"

"They wouldn't last five minutes here,"

"Our world is too different from theirs,"

The last one said nothing, merely fixing the man with a piercing gaze. Arms folded, she merely shrugged and headed for the door. "It's definitely sending them on a suicidal mission but it's his choice. There's nothing we can do about it. I'm going to breakfast,"

* * *

"You arrived just in time for breakfast! How lucky!"

One of the many teachers at Seiyo, Sanjo Yukari, babbled away to the four newcomers that trailed behind her, clearly unaware that all of them were not interested in the fact that it was breakfast time despite the fact that it was eight o'clock at night. They all remained silent as the auburn-haired woman led them down many stone corridors, heading towards the dining hall.

The youngest was a girl, no older than sixteen, who was gawking at all the paintings hung on the walls while slowly licking a lollypop. Her auburn tresses were pulled up high in two cute pigtails while two longer strands framed her young face that had freckles splattered all over her small nose. Large brown eyes were wide as she tried to take in everything around her and her pink lips were wrapped around her lolly. She was dressed in a simple outfit, consisting of a canary yellow shirt underneath a white denim jacket that reached the waistband of her matching skirt that fell to her knees at a modest length. The ensemble was completed by a pair of yellow flats that had a little bow on each one.

Walking next to her and looking utterly bored, was a girl with a head of thick golden curls that tumbled elegantly to her waist. Doe-like eyes were focused on a small silver hand mirror as the girl applied a clear lip-gloss to her lips, pursing them experimentally before snapping the object shut and looking back up, raising one thin eyebrow at a marble statue they passed. She was wearing a cotton t-shirt that was a light grey in colour with a large bow at her chest and an expensive hot pink fur coat had been slipped over the top. Matching pink skinny jeans hugged her short legs but a pair of grey heeled pumps made up for her lack of height.

The tallest and the oldest of the group was a boy at about nineteen, with hair that had a black sheen every time the bright lights of the halls hit his midnight locks, several strands falling carelessly down to the end of nose. His skin was a colour that most would consider to be unhealthy but it only seemed to enhance the colour of his evenly fanned out eyelashes than ran along the lids that opened and closed over a pair of alluring eyes that were the colour of dark sapphires. His black hoody was unzipped to the centre of his chest and hanging somewhat loosely off his lanky figure, revealing the plain white t-shirt underneath. Faded black jeans clung to his tall legs, a white belt strapped around his hips. A pair of old trainers adorned his feet and a silver chain with a small cross hanging from it had been clasped around his neck. He seemed like the exact definition of tall, dark and handsome.

Finally, seemingly more upbeat and happy about the current situation, there was a boy that had a well-built figure and the messy, stylish hair the colour of a copper penny. A wide grin was plastered onto his face, his emerald orbs sparkling with could only be described as the potential mischief he planned on causing. Faded blue jeans hung fashionably off his behind, showing a cheeky amount of his hot pink boxers. A white shirt, unbuttoned at the collar and half-tucked into his jeans, was visible under a black hoody that matched his black Nike trainers.

"As you already know," Yukari continued, pausing at two large oak doors. "This Academy is a home for the supernatural. We're different from the humans but we're all aiming for the same goal - to be accepted. However, I warn you that some of the students will be less accepting than others. Don't worry about that though. The Council will keep them in line,"

The blonde looked up from her manicured nails. "Council?"

Yukari smiled brightly as she pushed the doors open, the chatter of eating students immediately quietening as all heads towards them. "We only have four pureblood supernaturals at this Academy. They're our strongest students and can protect the school. They're our Council. They're seated at that table at the end of the hall. See?"

She pointed at the elaborately decorated table where four people sat, looking almost amused at their presence. They didn't seem like the serious people they had been portrayed as. Actually, they looked rather lazy and carefree.

At the end, on the left, was a studious looking boy who looked around seventeen though he could be older. Forest green hair was neatly combed, parted mostly to the left side of his head. Eyes, the colour of blue ice, watched them closely through round glasses that were perched on the bridge of his long nose. He was dressed simply, all of his clothes the colour black. They adorned his seemingly thin body, disguising the muscles underneath his t-shirt. His feet were propped up on the table and he was casually leaning back in his chair, a book propped on his knees.

At the other end sat a boy but, if you passed him fleetingly in the street, you would probably mistake him for a girl. His long purple hair was secured into a ponytail, gathered together in a low ponytail at the bottom of his neck and thick, shorter strands framed his face. Brown eyes sparkled with amusement, as if he'd discovered some new toys to play with, as they took in the appearance of the new students, lingering for just a few moments longer on the short blonde. His toned body was clothed with a crisp purple shirt, buttoned all the way up except for two buttons, revealing a sliver of his tanned chest. It was tucked loosely into a pair of black slacks that then led down to a pair of highly polished formal shoes.

In the middle, sat two girls, both around the age of eighteen and both were equally attractive in different ways. One had an alluring and seductive aura about her while the other was more mysterious and secretive.

The first was blonde with her hair styled into long tails, curled at the ends and her eyes were the colour of dark amethyst gems that were focused intently on the auburn-haired boy, her lips forming a smirk. A lot of her skin was exposed by the spaghetti black dress she donned, the 'v' shaped neckline revealing a generous amount of her cleavage. Her legs were what she considered her best feature as they were long and smooth and she often showed them off by shortening most of her dresses and skirts to the length that was hardly acceptable in an ordinary school. Her heels added a break neck five inches to her height and completed her ensemble.

Finally, the second girl was the one who seemed the most interested in the new arrivals. Her eyes were the colour of liquid gold and were enhanced by the darkness of her long eyelashes that contrasted against the pale colour of her skin. Underneath a black fedora was a head of thick pink hair that just brushed her shoulders that were covered with the red fabric of her shirt that was underneath a feminine black waistcoat. Matching black jeans adorned her legs, patterns crawling up the legs in silver thread. The outfit was completed with a pair of black heeled boots. However, none of these things were the attention grabber. It was the swirling, glittering gold patterns that decorated her right cheek and trailed down underneath her clothes, concealing the rest.

Her eyes landed on the blue-haired boy of the group who was staring at her with such an intensity it was like he was a lion watching his prey. She held up her crystal wine glass that was filled with a red liquid and took a gulp of it, swallowing thickly. She leaned forward in her seat, setting her glass down and supported her head with her now free hand. The corner of her lips twitched upwards and her eyes returned his stares.

He sighed, breaking the eye contact as Yukari led them over to a free table and continued babbling, handing them their schedules. Before he sat down, he glanced at her one last time. She was still watching him but her lips were moving as she replied to something the blonde next to her had said. He sat down and accepted his schedule. It was going to be one interesting year.


	2. Discovery of Names

- Chapter 2 -

- Discovery of Names -

* * *

The second time he saw her was at midnight, when every student filed into the hall for their lunch. She was sitting in the same place as before, two of her fingers twirling the stem of a wine glass that she occasionally took a sip from. Her eyes roamed over the extravagant room, making sure that everything was in order. It wasn't until her golden orbs met his blue ones that she paused and a spark of curiosity flashed through her irises.

He felt somewhat uncomfortable under her gaze but, nonetheless, returned it with his own level stare. The corner of her lips quirked upwards for a moment, the beginnings of a smirk wanting to make its appearance but she repressed it as they silently communicated with their eyes.

'_Hinamori Amulet_,'

The name flashed through his skull like a bullet make him jump a little in his seat, the other humans giving him odd looks at his sudden movement. He broke the eye contact but didn't fail to miss the smirk that was now present on her features.

He supported his head with one of his hands as he leaned forward, taking a slice of buttered bread and taking a bite as his eyes returned to her. She was no longer looking at him but conversing with the blonde female sat next to her while enjoying a salad that she must've helped herself to once he'd looked away. After that, she only glanced at him once during the rest of lunchtime.

* * *

It was during fourth period class that he'd caught her by surprise. They were in History and while the teacher, Nikaido-sensei, was reading about World War One and the Supernaturals involvement in it, he took the opportunity to tear a small strip of paper out of his new notebook and scrawled his name onto it before aiming it at her desk that was in the row in front, two desks to his right.

She jumped a little when the folded paper landed on her desk and she picked it up, slowly unfolding it.

'_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_,'

She looked over at him but he was looking elsewhere. His own, devilish smirk was playing on his lips now as she eyed him before turning away and tucking the small piece of paper in her pencil case. As she leaned back in her chair and folded her arms and legs, a small smile was present on her lips.

'_Tsukiyomi Ikuto…_' she thought to herself. '_That will not be a name that I will forget_,'

* * *

The fourth time they saw each other was also the first time that they spoke with words instead of a mind message and paper.

He was seated near the window in the homeroom, his earphones in and a book in his hands. He was completely ignorant of what was going on around him as the sound of a violin drifted into his ears, blocking his hearing. However, he was well aware of all the stares he was receiving.

He looked up as his eyes caught sight of a pair of trainers in front of him. Pulling out his earphones and setting them on his desk, he sighed and looked up. "What?"

"You're in my seat,"

The boy was shorter than him with a head of blonde hair and eyes a deep magenta colour. He looked rather pompous as he stood in front of the taller teenager, his arms folded and a deep scowl on his features. He was quite a scrawny looking boy, his thin body dressed in an un-tucked white shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"I don't see your name on it," he replied smoothly, marking the page in his book and setting that next to his music player.

Several gasps were heard as the blonde grabbed him by the collar, yanking him up and holding him upwards, his feet a few centimetres above the ground. The 'prince boy' seemed triumphant as he watched him squirm, gasping for the oxygen that his human lungs needed. If he lived, he'd never underestimate a weak looking boy again – especially if he's in an academy built for the Supernaturals.

Suddenly, he was dropped heavily onto the floor, air rushing straight back into his starved lungs. As he coughed, he turned his eyes to the other boy who was now sprawled on the floor, looking fearfully up at none other than Hinamori Amu who had her back to him and was looking at everyone else.

"I would like to remind everyone here that violence is not tolerated at this Academy," she spoke, her voice confident and clear. It was beautiful, though, and everyone seemed captivated by it. "How do you expect us to get accepted into a human society if we attack them?"

She threw a sharp look behind her. "And you, Hotori, should know better. If I catch you harming one of the humans again, you won't get off lightly,"

She walked away from him, several of his friends rushing to his side to help him up and a couple of girls fawning over him. He merely brushed them off irritably and stalked out of the homeroom in a mood. If there was one thing that the Hotori boy didn't like, it was being told off and humiliated. It was even worse when it was done by a Pureblood.

She sighed and turned the blue-haired teenager, offering her hand and helping him back onto his feet. "You shouldn't have provoked him, you know," she told him though a small hint of a smile played on her lips. "He's stronger than he looks,"

"I know that know," he responded, coughing lightly before clearing his throat.

She shook her head and turned on her heel, heading for the door. Just before she left, she paused and called over her shoulder, "See you around, Tsukiyomi Ikuto,"

* * *

At the end of the school day, just a few hours before sunrise, Hinamori Amulet would be found lounging on one of the plush velvet sofas that occupied the room that was reserved only for the council. The other members were seated near the crackling fire in the hearth, talking quietly while serving one another little snacks that they had prepared.

"Those humans…" the blonde started, pausing only to change her position in one of the armchairs. "They'll be alright here, won't they?"

Amulet raised an eyebrow, shifting her gaze from her homework to the blonde. "You're feeling concern for someone you don't even know, Utau? Are you ill?"

The blonde, now identified as Utau, scowled at her friend and shook her head. "No, I'm just asking, that's all. I mean, they're in an Academy full of Supernatural beings who could easily rip their heads from their bodies without batting an eye. Are you sure that the Chairman's idea was wise?"

Amulet leaned back, tapping the end of her pen to her mouth in thought before replying, "No, I don't think it was wise, Utau. I think it's the first step towards acceptance. It's a risk we have to take,"

"And if it goes wrong?" the green-haired boy asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

All heads turned to the purple-haired boy who was focused on the flickering flames of the fire as he spoke, "Then we know that humans and Supernaturals were never meant to mix,"

"If we all want to be accepted then let's hope that doesn't happen, Nagihiko," Amulet responded sharply. Everyone in the Academy, even the teachers, was aiming for the same goal and Amulet was going to make damn sure it happened, even if it took the next century or two.


	3. Should Be Scared

- Chapter 3 -

- Should Be Scared -

* * *

They didn't speak again after the incident in the classroom. Days passed quickly and only fleeting glances were shared as they passed in the halls, were sitting for meals in the dining hall and were listening to lectures in the classes they had together. He made friends with the other humans and she watched him integrate and get used to the running of the Academy. He smirked, she smiled. He was human, she was a Supernatural. He could throw a good punch, she could tear someone limb from limb. Polar opposites and yet, they were so interested in one another.

He found out that she was a Pureblood Vampire - something rare and beautifully dangerous. She found out that he played the violin - an instrument she favoured. He discovered that she came from Rome, Italy - somewhere he wanted to go. She discovered that his mother was a model for a designer label she liked. He uncovered the fact that she had the power of telepathy. She uncovered the fact that she knew his cousin, Yoru… And yet, despite all the small bits of information they gathered about each other - good or bad - they still didn't know the personal stuff. Their pasts, fears, desires… All of that was kept under wraps.

* * *

"You're becoming infatuated with that boy," Utau declared to Amulet during breakfast as she piled her plate high with a healthy salad and a few slices of chicken breast.

"I am not," Amulet objected, adjusting her fedora for the day - white with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around it - before picking up her wine glass and taking a sip of the red liquid inside. "I am merely intrigued. And don't deny the fact that you, too, are interested in the other human boy. What's his name? Souma Kukai?"

The blonde scowled at her friend before her amethyst eyes fell on the auburn haired young man who was laughing at something one of the girls had said. "He's gorgeous, Amulet. I haven't seen a human with such defined features in years. Succubi are finding it hard to find those sorts of humans,"

Amulet didn't fail to miss the desire and lust that laced Utau's voice. She was a succubus - a creature of myth whose worth in life was to seduce men and use them for their own sexual desires. Utau was like many other succubi. She knew next to nothing about love, just sex and how to get it. Amulet hoped that one day, Utau would take the chance to actually get to know the man (or boy) she set her eyes on before fulfilling her own perverse desires.

"Hey, Amulet, » Utau nudged her. « Tsukiyomi Ikuto is looking in your direction again,"

The vampire lifted her eyes from her drink and let them slide over to the blue-haired young man who had taken to looking at her for minutes at a time, a slight smirk present on his face as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, pursing her lips. She definitely found him intriguing. Any other human would flinch and look away from her gaze if she stared at them but not him. No… He willingly returned her curious stares and even chose to look at her freely. He was not at all intimidated by her. It was very odd.

She finished her drink and got up from the table, breaking the eye contact. "I need to get my books for class," was all she said to the other Purebloods before descending down the marble steps that led up to her table and swept out of the hall, his eyes still on her.

* * *

The golden patterns upon her cheek glittered in the dull moonlight, bright against her pale skin. She was perched on the high wall that kept humans out of their grounds unless they were invited in. The streets were quiet at that time of night and the wind was nothing but a mere whisper in her ears and it caressed her skin and pulled gently on her clothes. She could leave this place whenever she wanted. This was something she knew very well. If she couldn't bear it, she could leave and no one, really, would care. It would be easy to jump from the brick wall and onto the street and become a blur as she fled, heading far away from the Academy behind her. She knew that. She'd done it before during her first week at the establishment. However, she'd returned feeling like a fool. It was actually because of this act that she was put on the Council.

"_It's easy to run away. It takes courage to come back,_"

That's what the chairman had said to her in his office when she'd returned, drenched from the rain and hungry, lusting for the taste of blood. She fed hungrily that night, savouring the taste of warm blood from blood bags that the hospital regularly gave to them. Now, she had a four full wine glasses a day to keep her satisfied. That was two blood bags a day.

"Ditching class?" Nagihiko's voice reached her ears just seconds before he ended up beside her on the wall. "That's not like you,"

Unlike Amulet, Nagihiko's kind was rare and the Pureblood race was almost extinct. He was a werewolf but unlike non-Purebloods, he could control his transformations and when he did become the wolf inside him, he still retained his more humane thoughts and feelings but they were dulled slightly. Under normal circumstances, vampires and werewolves were arch enemies but Amulet and Nagihiko's family had been friends for years.

"I was annoyed," she muttered quietly, shifting slightly.

"It's his smell, isn't it?" Nagihiko questioned, turning his eyes from her to the moon. "You're struggling,"

"Not really," she denied, shaking her head. "It's the fact that he's not scared that bothers me. It's like he doesn't even care that he's in an Academy full of Supernaturals that are a potential threat to him. I know a lot yet so little about him. I want to know why he's not scared,"

"Maybe he knows that you're not a threat to him. You did, after all, save him from that Hotori boy,"

She let out a feral snarl, startling the purple-haired werewolf next to her. "But I am a threat to him! His scent is alluring and hypnotic to me! I could pull his heart from his chest and satisfy my thirst without batting an eyelash, Nagihiko! He should know that and be scared of it,"

Nagihiko didn't reply because for once, he didn't have an answer for the vampire. He could barely grasp what she was feeling, let alone help her with said feelings! He internally groaned. He'd known her for years and yet they were so different that it was difficult to understand each other.

"Come for a run with me,"

The tone she used for the request was soft, quiet with an underlying pleading note to it. Her eyes turned from the darkness in front of them to him, her irises shining with a desperate need to clear her head of all her nagging thoughts. He didn't say a word but nodded and, within naught but a few seconds, they were a blur of colour as they disappeared into the night…


	4. Curiosity

- Chapter 4 -

- Curiosity -

* * *

She'd constantly felt his eyes on her throughout their entire History lecture, never leaving from her back as she wrote down notes in her notebook. They'd never strayed from her and she'd tried to intercept his mind, wanting to know why. Unfortunately, his mind was heavily guarded with mental blocks. It seemed that he was doing it unconsciously, his feelings clearly guarded externally as well but it irritated her to know that his mind was blocked.

When the lecture had finished and they were dismissed for a twenty minute break, she'd lingered outside the classroom for him. He'd come out last as he often did and she'd wasted no time in grabbing him and pulling him into the shadows, concealing them from the view of the other students. She did not want to deal with unnecessary gossip flying round the Academy.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she hissed, her grip tight around his arms to keep him from escaping.

His lips adopted a smirk as he, annoyingly, looked down at her despite the fact that she was wearing heeled boots. "You interest me,"

"You should be terrified of me. Humans who have discovered my true identity before have run and cowered in fear. You do not. So, here's my next question: Why?"

He chuckled. It was a low, almost seductive sound. "I don't think you're as intimidating as everyone else thinks. I think that they think that because you don't interact with anyone but the other Purebloods,"

She released him, her glare falling from her face as she backed away slightly as her voice lowered. "I can break your neck or tear out your heart within a second. You should be absolutely terrified instead of openly staring at me,"

Ikuto folded his arms after having gained back the power to move them. "You return my stares just as much. Why?"

She suddenly laughed, the conversation taking a turn. She hadn't expected him to interrogate her! She stepped forward and stretched up onto her tiptoes and a cold hand snaked around his neck pulling him down as her lips neared his ear. Her breath was warm as it fanned over the side of his face, her voice nothing but a whisper. "You interest me,"

Then, she stepped away from him and turned on her heel and he couldn't help but wonder if she had caught the sound of his suddenly rapidly beating heart. Judging by the small smirk on her lips as she walked away, she had.

* * *

After the exchange between the pair of them, they seemed to have come to a silent understanding and interacted more often. At first it had just been greetings when they passed one another which then progressed to him asking her a question or two about their assigned homework. After that, they occasionally had small chats before, eventually, they were what most people would consider friends who openly chatted together and hung around one another at break. It was almost confusing to everyone else as to how they had progressed from strangers to friends within just a couple of months.

However, it was during lunch when Amakawa Tsukasa, the headmaster of the Academy, entered the loud dining hall and approached the table of the Purebloods. Everyone stopped eating to watch the next few minutes unfold. It wasn't often that they saw their headmaster.

Amulet straightened when he approached, setting down her wine glass at the same time as Utau surreptitiously pulled up her low cut top to cover a little more of her cleavage, Kairi took his feet off the table and Nagihiko actually looked as if he was paying attention to what was going on instead of lazily sitting in his chair.

"Headmaster," she addressed formally. "Is there a problem?"

"Can all four of you come to my office? It's a matter of great urgency,"

All four of them shared confused and curious looks with one another but got up, abandoning their partially eaten lunches and followed Tsukasa out of the dining hall. Amulet caught Ikuto's eye as they walked past and, for just a fraction of a second, there was a break in the mental barriers that surrounded his mind. Her brow furrowed for a moment, slipping a message briefly into his mind before their closed up again.

'_I'll tell you what happened afterwards,_'

The pair of them seemed to share an unspoken bond of trust between them. It was almost automatic that they spoke about everything and anything, spilling their guts every time they spoke with one another. He'd told her about his family and she'd done the same. He'd spoken to her about his old school and she'd revealed her age. He'd been shocked to say the least. She was four hundred and eighteen, in case you were wondering.

As soon as they'd left the hall, the students broke out into a frantic, whispered chatter. Rumours sparked within minutes, becoming more and more distorted as they went from person to person. Rima, the human blonde, looked around for a minute before continuing to poke at her salad.

"It's almost ridiculous how similar this place is to a normal school. The students gossip and spread rumours whenever something interesting happens,"

Kukai leaned back in his chair, biting into an apple before he said with his mouth full, "I know, right. I hear girls talking about boys all the time. I heard that they like sporty guys… I might have a chance,"

Rima rolled her eyes. "In your dreams,"

"Yaya thinks it must be really important," the child-like girl declared, speaking in third person. "Yaya wonders what it is…"

* * *

Amulet frowned as she stood leaning against one of the four walls of the office, her leather jacket creaking as it stretched when she folded her arms.

"When was she found?"

Tsukasa sighed, looking almost weary. That was rare for the headmaster. "About an hour ago in her room by Yamabuki Saaya,"

"Where is she now?" Kairi questioned from one of the armchairs in the room, a notebook open in his hands as he scrawled down information onto a blank, lined page.

"In the infirmary. Unfortunately, we don't know what happened. She refuses to talk,"

Utau looked at Amulet from the other armchair, thoughtfulness and curiosity flickering in her irises. "Couldn't you enter her mind? Look through her memories, perhaps?"

Amulet shifted some of her weight to her left foot, leaning on it a little more as she shrugged. "I'm not sure. She's not talking which means she doesn't want people to know what she's seen or she's not ready to talk about it yet. Her mental blocks will be strong, almost impenetrable. I could try but we shouldn't hope for much,"

Nagihiko tied his hair back, pulling it all together at the nape of his neck with a simple hair tie. "We'll need a second plan of action then. We should try talking to Saaya. She might be able give us some information. Has anybody else been in her room? Could there be something there?"

Tsukasa shook his head. "Saaya brought her down to the infirmary straight away. No one else has been in her room,"

Amulet stood up straight, unfolding her arms as she picked up her fedora that was lying on the desk - black with a simple white ribbon. She placed it on her head before heading towards the office door. "We'll start with the infirmary. Let's see what Lulu de Morsef Yamamoto has to say," she paused, her hand on the door handle. "Or not, as the case may seem,"


	5. Forms of Power

- Chapter 5 -

- Forms of Power -

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered as she delved down deep inside herself, pulling on the golden wisps of magic that swam around her soul, encasing it and trapping it inside her. She released her power from its cage, feeling it rush through her blood and dance in and out of her fingers as a golden light flecked with silver sparks. Warmth flooded the infirmary, washing over the other Purebloods as the candles, that provided the only source of light in the darkened room, flickered in the hot air.

Her lips moved quickly, words rolling off her tongue in a language that had long been forgotten except by those who practiced in magic of the mind. She tilted her head back as she felt her consciousness slipping from her body and into the blonde girl sitting opposite her, penetrating and forcing her way into the heavily guarded mind. She only had a few seconds to slip through but she was quick and managed to enter into the girl's memories, only to find them blank.

Her forehead creased as she frowned, her lips pursing. What was this? It was unnatural. There was always something going on in the mind. It was never truly empty. So, why was Lulu's dark and quiet without the normal buzzing noise of thoughts whirling around?

She withdrew, slipping back into her own body, her magic receding and leaving her grasp as it returned to the cage in which it belonged. Her eyes flickered open, the brilliant gold colour of them shining just as bright as the tattoos that decorated her body.

"What did you find?"

Her gaze slid over to her friends and, for just a moment, she opened her mind to listen in on theirs, reading their thoughts. As she had expected, they were loud and rowdy and she quickly closed off her own mind for fear of getting an annoying headache. With a grace that only she seemed to possess, the vampire rose from the infirmary bed and looked at the girl whose mind she had just infiltrated.

"I found nothing,"

Lulu de Morcef Yamamoto was by no means unpopular. In fact, she was one of the most sought after girls in the Academy with her blonde ringlets and ocean blue eyes. She was, and quite rightly so, an angel and had all the suspected traits of the winged beings. She was kind, calm, compassionate and unselfish. She believed that everyone was kind and could be saved from the evil that grasped everyone's hearts, even if it was only slight.

Now, the angel was motionless with a blank look on her features that didn't suit her. The only thing that showed that she was still alive was the quiet, almost unnoticeable rise and fall of her chest and, to the vampire's ears, the steady beat of the heart inside her chest. Her hair was dishevelled and her pale skin was blemished by ugly black bruises indicating that she'd been in a fight and manhandled.

"Her mind was blank," Amulet continued, when no one filled the silence that stretched out before them. "There was nothing there. It was quiet and empty. Her memories were completely gone and inaccessible. Whatever we're dealing with, it's powerful,"

* * *

The following days were spent in the library, researching spells to restore Lulu to her normal state of mind. With little sleep and only the sweet metallic taste of blood to sustain her, Amulet knew that she was pushing the boundaries of rest. One of the Academy's own had been attacked and she was determined to make everything right again. It wasn't until she decided to go to class to take her mind of things that she realised the large toll that no rest was having on her body.

She'd left the library at nine at night after downing a full glass of blood and had been wandering down the corridors to reach her Chemistry class when she realised that she heard nothing but silence. She frowned, closing her eyes and opening her ears to listen in on the classrooms. There was no gossiping talk, no screeching of the chalk on the boards, no shouting of the teachers… All was quiet.

Then, like a tsunami wave, it washed over her and made her stumble and wince at the volume of it. It was all mixed together, assaulting her without holding back. She felt suffocated as the weight of it crushed down on her. She couldn't escape and felt like a caged animal. It wasn't until a firm hand on her arm released her and the noise receded until it was naught but a mere buzzing.

"Amulet?"

As her vision focused and her breathing returned to normal, she managed to angle her head to look up at the owner of the hand, only to find Tsukiyomi Ikuto with a deep frown marring his normally cocky features. Her name was repeated, louder this time as the lids of her eyes began to close and she fell, surrendering herself to the warm embrace of the dark as she fainted, strong arms catching her and lifting her up, her fedora slipping from her head…

* * *

Yamabuki Saaya was not a girl to mess with. With her flaming auburn locks and glaring green eyes, she was avoided. She was incredibly dangerous when angered and it was only the Purebloods and the fear of what they could do that kept her quiet and under control. Now, she'd had enough. She'd wipe out this pesky little weakling school and everyone with it. She'd do it single-handedly without backup like her master thought she'd need.

It was for this reason that she was headed to that ginger-haired childish human's room, dark power humming under her skin and making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Like a snake, she slithered into the dorm quietly, her ears listening to the soft breaths of the human. Her lips curled into a sneer as she approached the bed, her eyes flashing a brilliant silver. She raised her right hand, silver flames licking up her arm. There would be nothing left of the weak child.

"Yamabuki Saaya," that voice caused her to freeze, sending a chill down her spine. "I knew I was right in keeping my eye on you,"

Materialising out of the darkness was Sanjo Kairi, a large wooden staff in his hand and a glowing blue crystal caged in by twisted wood at the top. His green hair was, in her opinion, in dire need of a haircut as long strands fell in front of his cold blue eyes that flashed angrily behind his glasses. The rest of his hair was gathered at the nape of his neck in a low ponytail, the ends of the strands just brushing the top of his shoulder blades. Dressed in dark jeans and a simple black shirt, he would've seemed like an ordinary guy. However, if this had been the case, he wouldn't have been at the Academy. No, he was a Pureblood warlock and a powerful one at that and Saaya couldn't help but feel rather foolish at attempting to harm the sleeping human.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Kairi?"

She turned round sharply, finding succubus Hoshina Utau entering the room behind her, looking almost excited at the prospect of catching her red-handed. She looked truly alluring in her little black dress that left very little to the imagination. However, Saaya knew that behind the pretty face there lay a monster with large, bat-like wings, a tail and long nails that could rip an opponent to shreds. She leaned against the doorframe, her arms folding across her large breasts as she crossed her legs at her ankles.

Saaya's head snapped to another corner of the room where a low growling could be heard and she saw the head of a large black werewolf emerge, golden eyes narrowed to slits as Fujisaki Nagihiko snapped at her, taking a sick satisfaction in watching her jump and take a step back. He was almost one with the darkness, thick black fur enabling him to camouflage himself in the corner. He held himself rather majestically for a werewolf but it wasn't his posture that held Saaya's attention. It was the large canines that he revealed behind curling lips and the long claws on his paws that sent a fear swimming through her soul.

Suddenly, the bed covers shifted and Saaya's eyes widened in seeing a familiar body shape slip from the bed and rise, the vampire standing at her full height. Two long days of rest had been enough for the vampire, whose skin was its usual snowy colour, golden tattoos shining in the dark. Pink locks framed her face, her features rearranged into a deadly glare that if the meaning 'looks could kill' was true, Saaya was pretty sure that she'd be dead. Her lips parted revealing sharp white fangs and Saaya could make out a few drops of blood dripping from their tips.

"This is breaking many rules of the Academy, _Vestressa_,"

Saaya flinched at the low hiss Amulet's voice took on and at the degrading title that she'd been given. She took an unintentional step towards Nagihiko who snapped at her heels and made her shriek.

"This was a foolish move on your part," Kairi murmured, shaking his head in disappointment. "With your power, you could be great,"

"You also broke several rules that have been laid down and obeyed by the Supernaturals for over a millennia. That, is punishable by death," Utau added, her tone unbelievably nonchalant for such a serious statement.

Amulet smirked and, using the speed granted to all vampires, was behind Saaya in an instant. She pulled back her hair, making the girl's skin quiver in fear. She inhaled deeply, finding the vein that throbbed in Saaya's neck and licked at the skin, her fangs brushing over the spot. "I wonder what a demon's blood tastes like… I am, after all, so incredibly thirsty,"

Saaya couldn't help tremble, feeling so incredibly useless in the presence of the pink-haired Pureblood. Was she going to die? Hinamori Amulet was a Pureblood and she could easily kill the Supernatural to justify the crimes that had been committed. Would Amulet really do it though? She was a killer by nature, a vampire but Saaya knew that she hadn't purposely taken anyone's life in a very long time.

Suddenly, she felt her auburn curls being released, covering the spot on her neck and Amulet back away and then appear in front of her again, her fangs hidden again behind her lips. She sank to her knees, tears pooling in her eyes.

"We're in a merciful mood," Amulet said at last, feeling very little sympathy. "You can keep your life but you'll be expelled. Good luck explaining why to your parents,"

With that, the four of them swept from the room, leaving behind nothing to indicate that they had ever been there except for a sobbing demon who had been spared her life. Then, after a few moments, even she had fled the room, wishing to remember nothing of the events of that night. The Purebloods had such incredible power. They didn't even have to give someone a bruise to inflict fear into the soul of their opponent. Seiyo Academy was definitely lucky to have such students…


End file.
